Schrödinger Potter: tale of the shape shift thief
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Harry had a crappy hand dealt to him but early on he learned he had a knack for surviving. Cultivating skills in the only way he knew how to survive led him to a new identy he embraced fully. Armed with new skills, a new outlook on life, allies and resources the worlds resourced will be his. Thief!Harry Grey!Harry Prankster!Harry Whats Yours is Mine challenge response to DZ2
1. Introducing Schrödinger

DZ2's 'What's Yours is Mine' Challenge

Plot: Be it in the Muggle or Magical Worlds, no-one really sees Harry except when he's risking his neck, so how does he ensure his own survival? With skill, wit, cunning and the ability to move unseen to get what he wants when he wants.

Rules: Grey, Dark or Evil Harry **GREY BUT THERE ARE MOMENTS WHERE IT MAY SEEM HES DARK OR EVIL, MORE CHAOITC NEUTRAL THAN ANYTHING ELSE**

-It's up to you when the story starts

Using the traits in the summary, Harry starts down the path of a Master Thief

If the story starts before Hogwarts, Harry must use his skills to look after himself at the Dursleys **DEFINITELY STARTS BEFORE HOGWARTS**

If the story starts AFTER Hogwarts, Harry MUST keep the Stone and use it for himself

Harry CANNOT learn of his obscene wealth until later in the story (as far as he knows, he only has his trust vault)

At least once, Harry tries to steal from Gringotts (whether or not he succeeds is up to you)

Harry CANNOT fear Knockturn Alley as he uses it as a means to 'dispose' of anything he 'acquires' from others

Somehow, Harry's magic MUST help him in his path to be a Master Thief

Harry MUST have people at Hogwarts that help him with his 'questionable' line of work INCLUDING the Twins

Any wealthy people Harry befriends must be both friend and target to him

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harems

Using his skills, Harry MUST clear Sirius' name

Guidelines: Crossovers **ACCEPTED- REFERENCES**

Harry discovers a Magical Thieves' Guild **ACCEPTED- NOT TIL AT LEAST THIRD YEAR**

Others whom work in shadows offer help/training to Harry (e.g. Assassins, Ninjas, Dark Creatures etc.) **ACCEPTED**

Harry discovers he is the descendant/heir to a Master Thief (Muggle ones are also welcome) **NO BUT HE WILL WORK WITH PEOPLE WHO DESCEND FROM MASTER THIEVES WHEN HE BECOMES A MEMBER OF MAGICAL THIEVES GUILD**

Aside from his magic, Harry also uses weapons/items in his work **ACCEPTED**

Harry becomes a sort of Robin-Hood in the magical world **NOT QUITE, PHILANTHROPIC TENDENCIES LATER BUT HE WON'T QUITE BE A ROBIN HOOD TYPE**

Harry somehow becomes a mob boss/Family Head **NO BUT BUSINESS DEALINGS AREN'T OFF THE TABLE IN THE FUTURE**

Slash **NO**

If he's caught, Harry gets sent to Azkaban **NO**

If he gets caught, Harry gets sent to Nurmengard **NO**

Forbidden: Light Harry

Meek, broken down Harry

Harry losing the Stone (even if the story starts before Hogwarts)

Harry fearing Knockturn Alley

Sirius on the run against Harry

The Twins against Harry

Harry going down his path alone

Harems

Immediately-wealthy Harry

Other than that, it's up to you

 **Authors note: So this will be my first proper response to having seen an authors challenge(s) that piqued my interest and I hope I do it justic. Even if it doesn't do well this a big shout out to DZ2 who has through reading their works has helped me through recent writers block. If you know his/her work and want to see something else I did in spirit of of their challenges check out a story I posted yestersay called Master Demense- its done in the spirt of DZ2s Master of the House challenge where Harry becomes Lord Azkaban and the chaos that unfolds as a result. On that same note, I can't thank you _ENOUGH_** **DZ with the reccomened read in your recent post of _Zero Hour,_ which I finished reading and is a great start so far in my opinion so my hat tips to you. I didn't expect overnight to get so much interest and I have you to thank so cheers mate.**

 **Standard disclaimers apply- dont own HP or Hellsing**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked at the imposing grey building surrounded by barb wired fences before him and had to look back at the sheet of parchment in his hands. He had to be in the wrong place. There had to be a mistake in the address he procured from the Hogwarts admission log. He had left young Harry on the porch of the Durseleys in Surrey eleven years ago, that was a fact. A grimace and wave of his wand changed his robes to be something more suitable for blending in with muggles he was walking into the building.

"Name of the inmate you are here to see and your reason for visit" a muggle security uniformed man said looking at the bearded man who had been buzzed in. Between the hip holstered taser, a shoulder mounted radio and the multippe sets of handcuffs in leather holders on his belt the man looked more like a prison guard rather than a security officer.

"Inmate?" Albus asked incredulously. Surely he had misheard the man right. "Forgive me my good man I believe I misheard you. Surely I must have misheard you just now. Did you just say which inmate was I hear to see?"

The security guard looked less than pleased as he shoved a clipboard at the aged man. "This is a juvenile detention facility for criminal youths. They're all future prison convicts in the making so yes you did hear me right. What little inmate are you here to see, who are you and why are you here to see them?" he asked impatiently snatching the clipboard back and glanced down at it noting the information scrawled out. "That little thief Potter? Kid spends most of his days in solitary on order of the overseers to keep him from robbing the other little shits blind."

Dumbledore felt a cog turn in his head. Harry Potter, savior of the Magical World, was a deliquent criminal thief? "Perhaps you could be a little more helpful for a moment longer. Petty theft of candy or such paltry-"

The security guard barked in laughter at the old mans words. "Ca-candy? Is that what you think landed him here? The little thief can't keep his fingers to himself. The courts sentenced him here for hawking thousands of pounds of stolen jewelry and other high value objects" he said looking far too amused. "Michael will bring you to the visitation area. Hands are to be visible at all times and if you value anything on you I wouldn't bring it out while the boy is in the room." A buzzer sounded before a second security guard ushed Dumbledore through. "Enjoy your time with The Cat old man, his claws might be constantly clipped but he still finds ways to cut" he said warningly. The confused look made him smirk before he picked up the phone dialing an extension as the barred gate closed behind Michael and Albus Dumbledore. "The Flaming Chicken is in the roost. Prepare to unleash The Cat" he said.

On the opposite side of the building Harry Potter, or as he preferred to called Schrödinger, cackled to himself in his padded cell. Oh the fun he was about to have. Early on in his life he had learned he could never depend on the Durseleys to help him so he had to help himself. They hated him and 'his kind', whatever they had meant by that had never truly made sense to him up until his eighth birthday. Running from a gang of bullies spearheaded by his whale of a cousin he had tried to desperately imagine himeself somewhere safe and just like that he found himself atop his schools roof. He'd been suitably in awe and scared of at the same time the ability thinking it was just his prayer being answered.

Over time he had discovered the wishful thinking of his appearing a safe place away from the bullies led by his cousin was no answered prayer. In his childish mind he jumped for joy thinking he had super powers! He finally had a way to get away from those who would wish him harm! For a while he experimented and found out that he could do more than teleport, as he called it, to places he had been before; some minor experimentation showed he was able to lift things with his mind and once he touched a book he had never read only to realize he instantly understood everything about it without cracking the binding open to read word one. It wasn't much but Harry knew he had a good thing on his hands. He could acquire the means to keep himself alive at the Dursleys.

A couple of failures, and subsequent beatings, taught him stealing within the Dursley home was a suicidal idea. If something was even so much as a **nano-meter** off or a single speck of dust lingered he was in for a world of hurt. This taught him to take his endeavours outside and it was when this started that he began to pick up skills. Picking locks, carefully selecting targets nstriking when it appeared he had the least chance to be caught, getting around various security systems through trial and error- a thieves bread and butter he later learned. The actual thefts started off small at first, mainly the food he wasn't getting at his 'loving' relatives home. Soon enough though he began to see and be tempted by the shinies that danced and sparkled in the light of his theft, jewelry. By the time he was ten he was stealing more than he was present in school only aiding the one time lies spread about him by his aunt. Harry had embraced his criminal side and saw no wrong doing in stealing from those who had more than enough to lavish on themselves.

Ripped from his thoughts Harry looked up to spot the eyes of the facilities Chief Overseer, Harry referred to him as The Major after adopting the name Schrödinger for himself since his incarceration after having found a wonderful cartoon called Hellsing that gave him quite the insight to things he could potentially do after seeing a cat boy with similar abilities to his own, looking at him. "Its showtime Schrödinger" he said. The man was not particularly stand out but it was the german accent and likeness to The Major from Hellsing that made Harry like the man.

"Da Major. I sensed him the moment he stepped into the facility."

The man watched Harry rise and the straight jacket melt through him and puddle around his feet. "I have nothing left to teach you about my magics of thieving. The man who awaits you has his own agenda waiting for you, its his famous quirk. The man with a thousand agendas all aimed at a 'Greater Good' sentiment. The 'Greater Good' is a lie so do not fall for it. Go and bring glory" he said ruffling the boys hair as Harry stretched his arms out briefly illuminating midnight black shorts and a dark grey shirt clinging to his average height frame.

"Glory to the Reich Major?" Harry asked with a crooked sarcastic grin. He wasn't being serious and the overseer knew that. Perhaps he had decidedly copied too much of Warrant Officer Schrödingers mannerisms into his personality? Setting it aside for later internal inspection he popped his spine into a proper position before he grinned more at the man shoving his head slightly with no real annoyance or malice behind it.

"No silly boy. The Reich was inherently flawed ideology. Bring glory to yourself. You are famous Schrödinger, you defeated Voldemort as a babe. Have my lessons done nothing for you besides going in one ear and out the other?" the man asked chuckling. "In all seriousness Harry" the relaxed expression melted into serious quickly "Albus Dumbledore is waiting for you out there no doubt going over his pitch to get you to attend Hogwarts to learn about the general uses for magic. You need to go."

The light of amusement died in Harrys eyes before a scowl marred his lips. He didn't like his birth name, well his first name anyway. Harry was so plain and normal. It was for this reason after finding Hellsing he refused to answer to anything but Schrödinger. It was unique, different, meant something many people had to acknowledge and as an added bonus in his mind the thought experiment was quite interesting in his own kind. Was the cat in the box alive with the geiger counter, vial of poison and the hammer? Was it dead? Or perhaps it was both alive _and_ dead at the same time? He blinked seeing The Major snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Pardons Major" he apologized to the man. Getting lost in the conumdrum of the thought experiment often left his mind wandering forcing people to catch his attention in other ways.

"I have taught you a lot. Not only about the magical world as whole through lessons but about my perspective on magic. Wandless, Thieves Magic, normal boring every day spells- you know what I am saying. Do not let Dumbledore know this. The man is famous for being of the mind to use people like pawns to push his agenda forward. Don't let him do it to you" the man said with a stern but kind warning.

"No worries there. As much as you disliked my taking so much of the cartoon characters mannerisms as my own they are more helpful than they appear at first glance" Harry said with a grin. His eyes gleamed slightly looking up at the man who was not just his mentor as a magical thief, boy was that a debacle getting caught before being made to apprentice under him during the course of his incarceration, but privately he thought the man was like a father figure he never had. The Major was strict but fair, kind but stern- everything he imagined and uderstood a father was supposed to be. "I owe you a debt Major. You didn't have to teach me how to control my abities. You didn't have to risk a chance on helping me become a better thief. If I can be candid sir, I am afraid I may never be able to repay your kindness to me even if I gave you a kingdom made entirely of gold" he said offering the man a hand.

"Nein Harry, no forgive me Schrödinger- you owe me nothing. It was a pleasure and an honor" the man said shaking his head and Harrys hand. "To pass on my skills to an apprentice so they can be used is any masters hope." He took his hand back before pulling a medallion and chain out of pocket. "When you feel you feel you are ready seek out the Arcanus. They are a magical guild of thieves like us. Show them this medallion and they will welcome you to their ranks. It won't be easy my boy but I have absolute faith you will do splendidly well among those of our morals." The medallion was an obsidian black color with gold runes etched into one side and an open tome covered in coins on the other.

Harry clutched the medallion reverently for a moment before hiding it in his shoe. It wouldn't do for this Albus Dumbledore fellow to see it and he would keep it safe since The Major giving him the key to open a door, metaphorically speaking, was a huge show of trust. "You can count on me Major!" he said, a sparkle entering his eyes. For a moment he was torn between two actions that made him bite his lip. "Permission to do something sappy and maybe a touch askew of professional?" he asked.

The man raised an eyebrow but nodded a moment later. What could be skewed as sappy and askew of professional in Schrödingers- The tackling embrace told him a moment. His eyes lit with mirth as ruffled the boys hair slightly. An idea hit him after a moment as he removed something from his person without the young mans notice. "Close your eyes" he instructed. Once that was done he slipped the necklace, a platinum celtic-style maltese cross with wreathe work between the arms on a platinum slider chain, around Harrys neck. "Open them."

Harry looked down and went bug eyed at the piece of jewelry now resting on his shirt. The maltese cross he now wore he knew was a trophy The Major kept as a trophy of his first major heist in his youth. "Major I can'-"

"You can and you will" the man said. "You exceeded my every expectation Schrödinger, its the very least you deserve. If you truly wish to return it me then I have conditions." He took the silence as askance of continuation. "Get your education, find the Arcanus and rise thhe ranks like I know you will, spread your own legend. Carve your own fortune on the back of idiots who don't guard their valuables well. My most important condition for return of this" he tapped the cross "is you bring home a girl you love and your children for them to meet their grandfather" he said with an unabashed fatherly smile aimed at the boy.

Harrys eyes nearly brimmed with tears of happiness at the end but settled for a slightly misty gathering as a megawatt smile threatened to tear his face as it reached ear to ear. Hearing The Major ask him to home a girl and his kids to mee him, _meet their grandfather_ the words repeated on a loop in his head, was the mans admission he saw him as a son. "I'll do you proud dad, promise" he said disengagjng from the older wizard and hid the necklace under his shirt.

"I know you won't Schrödinger. I believe in you if no one else ever will and you always have a home to come back to here with me" the man said giving the boy a gentle pusb. "Go, play the sticky fingered and don't let on to knowing about magic to Dumbledoe til its too late. Sow chaos for chaos' sake and remember what I taught you about the rules."

"There are no rules?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Besides that, the other thing about the rules" the man said smacking Harrys shoulder conspiratorily.

"In the case there _**are**_ rules find a way to break them without getting caught and not leave any evidence I was there to begin with" Harry said with a grin.

"Thats my boy. Now shoo" the man said. "Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt mein sohn.(1)"

"Nein. Ich werde züruck sein, bevor du es weißt(2)" Harry said before meandering down to the visitor just in sight of the solitary confinement chambers and normal occupants rooms.

* * *

A/N: cut print and end chapter. So like i said in the authors note up top under the challenge rules this is a first proper challenge intended to be undertaken by myself. Some wont like harry taking on a more germanic influence but my love for the anime Hellsing as a whole and PARTICULARLY Warrant Officer Schrödinger I thought Harry having similar abilities, outside of regular magic that is, would make for a PERFECT thief harry. Tell me what you all think.

Translations for the german farewells

Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt mein sohn- goodbye for now my son.

Nein. Ich werde zurück sein, bevor du es weißt- no. Ill be back before you know it


	2. Owls, Nundus and Goblins, OH MY!

Harry Potter was one very very bored boy and unknown to one Albus Dumbledore that was not a good thing for anyone. While Harry, who made it abundantly clear he was not going to respond to any name but Schrödinger, let his eyes rove what the Gandalf the Gay-a private thought that made the youth snicker- had said was Diagon Alley for the 'first time' his eyes narrowly focused in on what he needed access to. "Is that un bank you spoke of headmaster?" he asked pointing to the marble structure of Gringotts bank.

Albus followed the line of Harrys finger and nodded his head. "Indeed it is my boy. Impressive is it not? Goblins are some of the most talented magical creatures that you will find on the face of this planet. Do not however let them fool you with their appearances or manners. Goblins are a warrior race and do not take kindly to disrepect of their culture, customs or thievery" he said warning the young wizard beside him. He wasn't thrilled to be the one to show Harry his first glimpse of the wizarding but a sly silver tongue the boy did indeed possess and that worried him more than slightly. All it had taken was for his proposal to be turned against him and all feeble arguments to be dissected to piece for him to take the young Potter to be escorted to Diagon Alley.

Harry nodded his head slightly and followed sedately beside Albus letting his eyes re-acquaint with the shop locations. The Major had taken him here a few times after a heist, well not here per se but rather into Knockturn Alley to fence the stolen golds for galleons. _'Seems that there has been no change of stores here since the last visit. Floreans has had a bit of a face-lift but thats about it_ _'_ he thought noting the icecream parlours glass pane displaying the logo was now enchanted to cycle through the current flavours for sale inside. "Then the..muggle books were not completely wrong in their myths about goblins being fierce creatures?" he asked playing the innocent role well. Of course he knew the muggles were right but The Major said to play innocent and playing off info he 'asked out of sheer curiosity about everything magic' it wouldn'g seem out of place to ask validation.

"Indeed. The Goblin Nation are very much the warriors the myths and legends muggles paint them out to be. But to paint them witb a broadstroke is entirely unfair as well. They are talented architects, smiths, jewelers etc. Their skills are not just specialized only for combat. In fact" Albus paused at the bottom of the steps and motioned at the door "they are the magical worlds foremost bankers and knowledgable race about matters of finances & all things that are precious if it involves money or natural gem stones."

Now that little tidbit struck Harry something interesting. Experts in money, well galleons sickles and knuts anyways, he knew was a common fact but gem stones as well? Harry had assumed the moutain dwellers of the dwarven mines were the experts in that field. _'Then again with the feud between dwarves and goblins its not unreasonable the goblins would want to be experts in gem stones to steal dwarven bank customers to put the dwarves out of work. Little goblin shits are greedy little fuckers'_ he thought following Dumbledore up the stairs past two armed sentry goblins who he gave a polite "Gütten taug". The confused look from the sentries made him roll his eyes internally. "It means good morning in german gentlemen. The english language is an unrefined swine language that is just a sin to be forced to speak" he said to the goblins with Dumbledore just out earshot speaking to a redhaired wizard and his homely looking wife tending to a herdof children.

"Ah. A human who shares our sentiments brother" one of the sentries said looking to the other. _"The germans are a much more worthy human language and culture to respect. True warriors in all senses of the word"_ the goblin said nodding his head. The other did the same showing he shared the same idea.

Harry smirked a tiny bit and nodded _"Indeed my good man. A true never say die and fight to the last man culture that was shafted because of one moron. Now if the germans of modern times had that same candor of the Geman SS and Gestapo during muggle World War II without the megalomania of a leader like the swine half-blood Adolf Hitler the world would be a much more interesting place wouldn't you agree da?"_ he asked. The surprise that crossed the goblins faces as he spoke german so well was worth it to see Dumbledore looking at him with more worry out of the corner of his eye. With all The Major told him about Albus Dumbledore, and there was a lot he was told, he knew the man was not multi-lingual and lacked the knowledge of translator spells so his comments were secret enough with them spoken outside the walls of Gringotts. Now if he spoke them in the bank proper **that** would be a problem since the interior of the bank was spelled to make language translations for all nationalities automatic so conversing with goblins to make transactions was as speedy as possible, time was gold after all.

 _"You are interesting whelp. For a human."_

 _"And for a goblin you're quite ugly."_ Harry grinned at the indignant look before he made a motion for the goblin to let him continue. _"But as a warrior that means you are quite strong and the scars you carry should be carried with pride as much as I suspect you both no doubt do. Strength and scars to prove your dominance over your enemies is something of praise and honor gentlemen. It is with certainty and nothing but respect of the highest degree that I call you ugly as a sign of admitting your battle prowess to best your opponent & bear the proof of your victorious encounter is something I envy."_

The two sentries shared a look before grinning viciously. The little human had balls the strength of their hardest forged steel and the bravery of their bravest most vicious dragon in their mines protecting the oldest of their customer vaults to insult them in one breath and at the same time tell them it was a compliment of their warrior culture he envied. Taking a dagger from his belt one sentry eyed it and then the young wizard before offering it, hilt first, aimed at Harry. "A token of respect for one so young to be so brave. What is your name human?" he asked.

Harry eyed the dagger before testing its balance with a few fancy manuevers that scared some of the witches and wizards around him. Looking to nearly cut himself several times but not he grinned slightly wider. _'Obviously goblin steel. Eversharp and self repair runes carved into the blade. Dragonhide grip. No visible imperfections but not that I would from a goblin forged weapon'_ he thought taking a relaxed grip on the dagger. "Harry Potter but I prefer the name Schrödinger" he said. "And you gentlemen, might I ask the name of two fine warriors like yourself? And perhaps the sheathe to such a beautifully crafted piece of workmanship."

The sentry who produced the dagger grinned ever more as his brothers eyes widened minutely. This tiny human is the one who killed Voldemort at not over just a year old? "I am Bloodfang" he said said producing the daggers sheathe resting it in Harrys hand. "That idiot over there is my brother Bone Shredder."

Harry nodded his head sheathing the dagger gifted to him and clipped the button top closed so it was secured before slipping it on his belt. "As much as I would love to stay and chat with those of like mind on what real culture is I must be onto business gents. Auf Wiedersehen." A respectful inclination of his head and the farewell was all that heralded his exit.

Bone Shredder watched Harry leave to meet with the older wizard who was asking him a million questions before breaking into cruel laughter. "Brother of mine, I like that human" he said with a rather cold gleam in his eye. To earn a goblins respect was hard to do outside of battle, if not entirely impossible, but it was obvious to him that the Potter boy carried a darkness and cruelty to him even at his young age. If he was to compare it to anything the boys temperment was much like a young goblins first rite of combat. He stood his ground well and showed no fear to press the unknown. "We must report this to the Potter Account Manager and Lord Ragnarok. I think we will be expecting great things from Mr. Schrödinger Potter in the future."

"On that we do agree brother of mine."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore brooded in his office after the long day he had had with the Potter boy. He was certainly full of surprises and not all of them good. There was obviously issues with the boy himself, his mannerisms and way of acting would need radical adjustment to be the self sacrificing lamb he needed to die for Voldemort to be able to be defeated. Then there was the episode with him speaking to those goblin sentries in german. Though he could not speak the language or understand some words did stick out, words any world resident would recognize. German SS, Gestapo, Adolf Hitler- just what had Harry said to the goblins? And more damning of all one of the goblins actually gave his pawn a goblin forged Goblin Steel dagger as a token of respect! Of course he tried to take it citing safety but the goblin sentries posted _inside_ the bank saw the goblin sentries outside present it to Harry as a gift and token of earning respect that they told HIM that further attempts would make him persona non grotta within every soverign Goblin Nation bank on the face of the earth!

Fawks trilled in annoyance at his bonded masters scheming. Not for the first time he regretted familiar bonding to such an idiot. A sharp note and a spray flame marked his departure. Some time alone would do this old bird some good to alleviate the headache it was growing.

* * *

Within the rented room at The Leaky Cauldron Harry amusedly played with his new familiar, the feather lure enticing the female felines eyes to slowly stalk her 'prey' before pouncing. After taking money from the bank, apparently his parents left him a trust vault to buy school supplies for his education, the shopping didn't take too long. Books, robes and winter gear, quills ink and parchment, potion supplies and equipemt- all this was done in a jiff. The most time consuming part was his wand and suddenly being drawn to the magical pet menagerie. The pet shop was first and he was drawn in two directions, one by his magic and one by sight. A beautiful black owl with golden eyes and silver speckled spots like stars in the night sky captured his eye right away. Dumbledore said that owls were allowed for corresspondence so he saw no reason for such a beautiful creature to be trapped in a cage.

The shopkeeper had been surprised when instead of being pecked or bitten like others the owl not only let him pet her but also hopped onto his shoulder before hooting and rubbing her head against him. _"Feel very lucky she likes you son. That there is one very special bird right there. Shes what you call a Hades Owl, a very rare m_ _agical breed of owl hardly found outside of Greece. Very intelligent things but also tempermental and picky."_

 _"Just as she should be. If her intelligence was lacking and it obviously is not she wouldn't still be here waiting for the rght person to leave here with. Beautiful and smart, a girl after my own heart."_ Harry had decided to call her Morgana, something he was certain she agreed with as she nibbled his ear. It hadn't been more than just feel of pressure but he was certain it was his new friend trying to be affectionate. A powerful name that invoked images of not only the most powerful witch of all time but arguably the _smartest witch of all time_ ; even for an owl her intelligence was far from lacking and for her new master to gift such praise on her she was more than happy to repay the compliment with affection. Names were everything after all; they were as much about the power behind them as they were about the _meaning_ to them.

The second animal was just as surprising as the first to the shop keeper and Harry was certain Dumbledore was more confused to see that just like Morgana, a feline that had swatted away others more than happily sidled up to and pounced against his leg purring loudly seeking his attention. While Harry entertained his new feline and avian companions Dumbledore approached the shop vender asking very pointed questions in hushed tones. Harry could guess he didn't get any answers or answers he didn't like as he stomped over to the cash register. _"Pardon but this little lovely seems to be special just like Morgana."_

The shopkeeper nearly laughed but smiled knowingly. For the boy to have the intelligence to know of the witch and not be the slightest hesitant to draw parallels to the dark colored owl on his shoulder meant the boy was destined for grest things. _"Oh she is lad. You see this little girl"_ he had scratched the white furred felines ears who was resting curled up happily in the boys arms _"is a very rare animal here in Britain. This girly is an albino Nundu cub, a type of big cat. Normally I don't sell animals like her or Morgana there perched on your shoulder but I've had a lot new blood coming in that have a lot of money so I thought I'd give it a shot to see if I can find them someonne to go home with then maybe its possible to do the same for other powerful magical creatures."_ He let had let Harry absorb the information for a moment before continuing. _"Sinces shes an albino she won't grow to be a full size Nundu like her kind but roughly about the size of a fully grown muggle golden retriever. Nor will she have her kinds noxious breath but this kitty still has claws and sharp fangs. I'll make you a deal here lad you hear_ _? You are going to be my test to see if rare and exotic magical animals not native to Britain would do well in the hands of British wizards so I won't charge you for them on one condition."_

The rest of the conversation was short in that Harry buy all the supplies he needs for the two creatures from him and that every year he bring both creatures in for a checkup before school started. Harry was quick to agree at that! Two free pets and all the guy wanted was a checkup on the animals before school every year to see how non-native biritsh bred magical creatures adjusted to being in Britain & buying their food toys etc from him. Maybe a little word of mouth promotion if people asked where he got such beautiful animals for himself. He had been perplexed when the man called the cub his familiar but shrugged it off at the moment. If he wanted to know more he would go back to that book store and see if there was a book on familiars.

Saddled with treats, toys, Morgana in a rather nice cage and the yet un-named albino Nundu cub(mindful to keep the shopkeepers warning of that fact to himself away from Dumbledore) the pair traipsed to their final stop- the wand shop. Arduous did not BEGIN to describe the experience. He must have tried over two hundred wands and not one fit him just right, the wand shop owners words not his. Not even the wand that was implied to be crafted with a feather from the same phoenix as the one that scarred him worked right, it outright rejected him and splintered in half. Harry was borderline angry when he felt a tug on his magic like with the cub. Walking past the short man he went to the back amidst cries to stop but he did not. Getting on his toes he pulled out a black and gold box emblazoned with two dueling animals on the lid and simply said that his magic told him to try this one. "Curious Mr. Potter. Its usually the wand that chooses the wizard not the magic that chooses the wand. None the less magic is a very strange duck sometimes. Very well, open the box and give it a flick."

The room was filled with sparks and a roar as a warmth filled Harry. It felt right and he felt like he fight an army. When he said so to the wand maker a mysterious smile crossed the mans lips. "We can expect great things of you Mr. Potter. That wand was the last one crafted by my grandfather one hundred and thirty five years ago. Fourteen and a quarter inches, Nundu heart blood and the heart feather of a Royal Griffin encased in three century old Ash Wood. Yes, we shall expect grat things from you indeed."

Bringing his thoughts back to the present he tossed the lure a little harder than he meant to making it land across the room. His eyes bugged out slightly as the albino cub crouched down on the ground and jumped before seeming to disappear in a leap. For a moment he panicked looking around the room for the cub only to see her reappear pouncing on the lure. "Hectates left-" He yelped at Morgana biting his ear as if to scold him for his language. Suddenly Harrys eyes lit up. "Thats it!" In the blink of an eye the cub was back with the lure in her mouth dropping it in his lap to throw again, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm going to call you Hectate" he said picking up the cub and lovingly scratching under her chin elliciting a happy purr. "You and I ladies are going to cause a lot of mischief at Hogwarts, can I count on you two?" he asked. The purr and hoot made him smile a little genuine smile.

* * *

A/N: shenanigans begin next chapter but i thought I might get a few things explained from the get go. Number one, in regard to the title of the story where some are drawing a conclusion harry is a metamorph magus- no, hes not.. In hellsing ultimate the character schrödinger is often seen as a regular human character but at times he is seen as cat-like in certain situations to express his nature as the llitteral physical manifest of Edwurd Schrödingers cat "I think therefore I am." When his appearance **does** change it will be more akin to using body transfiguration on himself to mess with people.

Number two, if i have anyone who is german who reads this and i mess up any german translations I apologize in advance. Google translate is my only helpful tool in that regard

Number three, and most importantly i know some people will like for the comedic value while others are going to be thinking along the lines of 'You really went there?' Yes, his familiar is an albino nundu cub. Like.i stated she wont be full size and she wont have the deadly noxious breath but I thoug since he prefers Schrödinger to Harry as a name... Schrödinger needs a cat. A nundu is likened to a leopard which is a big cat so.. Close enough in my book.

Number four, some people when characters prefer to use different names for themselves write using the preferred named. I dont. Ill write out Harry says/said/did til im blue in the face but when taking the moment to write from a different character pov no matter short he will be addressed as Schrödinger. Unless said character is Harrys "dad" the Major who uses a mix of harry & schrödinger to refer to his "son"/apprentice


	3. Train and Sorting chaos

Albus Dumbledore couldn't help the annoyance he felt in his bones as he went on with his pre-arrival habitual check list. Compulsions on the Sorting Hat to put the children of his loyalty potion brainwashed supporters into Gryffindon under Minerva? Check. Compulsions on the Sorting Hat to put Death Eater and Dark family children in Slytherin? Check. Chucking the nearest heavy object at his familiar in frustration? Double check. With all that he thought he would be fine, things would hunky dory, but it seemed fats was against him but he was yet to realize just how much so. "Merlin help me" he muttered falling back into his overstuffed chair.

* * *

 **ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS AT THE SAME TIME**

* * *

Harry chuckled in amusement as he watched Morgana fly up just out of the range of Hectates pounces. Having been one of the first to be at the platform, Dumbledore had picked him up from the dingy pub he spent the last few days in a rented room just above the bar and showed him to the station, finding a compartment to occupy solely for himself and his two lively female companions was easy. There had been a few attempts to get in his compartment, physically jerking the door from the outside and someone called Prefect even tried using the unlocking charm to no avail, and ultimately the failures mounted to people thinking somone inside able to keep the door locked was probably the new rumored teacher who wanted privacy. _'They got the new and wanting privacy part right but I am no teacher. Well I could be one but it would be in a subject treated with hostility_ _'_ he thought grinning.

"Go away Loony. No one likes you."

"Yeah! You should've died along with your stupid loony mother!"

"Useless freak!"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he heard the tell tale quiet of someone trying and failing to contain their sobs. If there was ever one thing he never toldrated was a bully. Being able to speak your mind was one thing but choosing the most spiteful cutting words for no other reason than to hurt others was an endeavour taken under by the weakest dregdges of society. _"Cages now"_ he commanded in german as he yanked open the door to his compartment, the two animals obeying the command; as fun as their master and human friend was they did not want to risk being the subject of his anger. A small blonde girl was trapped against the wall surrounded by a crowd of boys and girls. His brow twitched violently before smirking sadistically. If they wanted to be like petulant rotten children he would treat them like petulant rotten children.

-3rd POV centered around Luna at the moment Harry comes out of the compartment-

Luna Lovegood trembled under the malevolent feelings crashing over her in waves. The words weren't even affecting her anymore but the sneering expressions, negative emotions and..and... She could feel herself beginning to shut down, she was certain she looked a right mess with her eyes no doubt red from her crying and her cheeks streaked with the tear paths, before a metallic 'sching!' sound filled the air as metal met and pierced wood accompanied by a terrifyingly loud "Enough!". Silvery blue eyes looked up from her frozen attackers before she ran over hiding behind the boy. She had no idea who he was or why he had helped her but she was grateful.

"Which one of you primitive morons thought it would be a good idea to gang up on a girl? Which one of you tbought it your god given right to form a lynch mob and tell another person they should havd died with their parent? I want answers damn it!"

Lunas eyes widened seeing him wave a rather vicious dagger at the terrified and frozen in place crowd. Their only saving grace was an older student who she presumed was a Prefect or the Head Girl based off the badge pinned to her robes.

"Whats all this commotion" the girl demanded. One of the boys tried to give an excuse, a rather weasly face arrogant blonde poofer, but she didn't believe him. Her eyes swiveled over the other members of the group. When her eyes landed on the girl hiding behind the dagger wielding boy her eyes narrowed. "Weapons are not allowed. I'll be tak-"

"No you won't unless you wish to start the newest war between goblins and wizardkind. Headmaster Dumbledore tried the same thing after I was given it as a token of respect by goblin sentries for having the brass ones to give as well as take like they do. But do deal with those idiots. They were quite rude to the trembling young lady behind me. One young lady in the group went so far as to tell her she should have died with her mother. Others calling her useless, loony and a freak. If this is how England treats it magical future I'm finding another magical educational facility once this year is up" the young man sneered darkly baring his canines with seemed just a touch longer and sharper than any humans canine teeth should.

"Hes lying!" the weasly faced git said arrogantly.

"Really? Am I lying? Well then I read theres mind magicks that perfectly allow recreation of everything heard seen etc. When we get to the castle I'll call on the Headmaster or one of the staff who may know it to help with supplying the evidence" he said as his sneer darkened considerably. There was a look on his face that passed those dark emerald eyes.

Luna meekly clutched the boys robes and pointed to a redheaded girl with freckles. "S-she told me I should have died with my mother. The blonde boy rallied them all up and chased me when I was looking for people to sit with" she said with a stutter here and there in the short statement.

The older girls eyes burned with fury as she turned her gaze on the crowd. "You told a fellow student she should have died with her parent.. Antagonized her needlessly and without base... And you, rabbit faced little poof- I know you." Her lips curled up into a vicious smile. "You're Lucious' son. I'm sure my father would LOVE to call on your families debt to mine after your father hears how his son disgraces the name of Malfoy before their ally in House Hollen in rallying a lynch mob against an innocent girl who has done you no wrong. Do you fancy your chances of living or being disowned to being Draco No Name?"

Luna saw the blonde boy pale drastically. She was about to try slipping away before she felt two hands, gentle hands at that, on her shoulder. One belonged to the boy she was using as a shield while the other belonged to the older girl.

"Can I trust you to make sure that she doesn't come into any.. Unfortunate company for the rest of the trip to the school? These miscreants are going to have a lot of explaining to do when we arrive." The olders girls eyes briefly turned to boy who nodded.

"My compartment is quiet and almost empty save myself & my things. I won't let her get hurt" the boy said.

Luna didn't resist the boys gentle herding into his compartment as the crowd of students were shackled by some sort of restraint spell and forced to march to destinations unknown to her on the train. She had read the train only allowed Hogwarts staff, Prefects and the Head Boy & Girl to use magic so she had been right the girl was one of the latter three positons. It took her a minute to realize the boy had been gently shaking her arm trying to get her to sit down. "S-sorry to trouble you" she said stuttering lightly again and looked squarely at her lap. The boy shouldn't have needed to save her and yet she had needed rescuing & they weren't even at Hogwarts yet. If this was how every year was going to be like she agreed with the boy, she would ask her father to see if their were other schools she could go to or even homeschool herself and sit her OWLS & NEWTS at the ministry.

-POV returns to true third person-

Harry shook his head and raised his hand to lift the blonde girls head. "No trouble at all. I could never stand bullies. I can stand them even less when they make a pretty girl cry by saying such cruel things" he said. It may be a little construed as him trying to charm the poor girl but at the moment he wasn't particularly caring of others thoughts. The light blush that came to the girls cheeks only added to her cuteness, he thought absently she had a pixie kind of cuteness to her, and the tiny smile that pulled at the edges of her lips added a little more still. "Might I be graced with the name of such a fair maiden to share my humble temporary abode?" He made an overexaggerated bow and sweep of his hand hand around the cabin noting the equivent of the scoffs from Morgana & Hectate.

Luna giggled softly at the exaggerated motion but relaxed against the seat. The boy was nice, that much was obvious from the aura coming off him, and even though she wasn't about to say it out loud he was a little cute. _'Messy black hair and dark emerald green eyes should be illegal together if they make someone so...pleasant to look at'_ she thought as her tiny smile widened a more. "You may but only after I am graced with name of the gallant and chivalrous knight who has come to my aid" she teased quietly back.

Harry grinned and took his seat across from the girl. "Fair enough. It is good manners to introduce yourself before asking the names of others. Do pardon my faux pas, I never had very much people interaction growing up and it wasn't until the man I consider my father came into my life teaching me what I _should've_ been taught things began to.. Sorry, I ramble sometimes. Just promise you won't freak out or go all fangirly on me."

Luna listened to the boy talk and found his voice to be rather pleasant. If she closed her eyes even slightly it almost felt like talking ro her mother again even knowing the boy was her age. There was undertones of quiet confidence and intelligence to command a room but enough lightheartedness to make his voice appealing to all her senses. His question caught her off guard though. "Go all fangirly on you? Why would I do something like that?" she asked tilting her head slightly. Was he famous or something? Was he the child of an Auror who had been trying to keep his presence quiet til they got to school or something?

"Yeah.. I've had a couple of girls get like that when the Headmaster took me shopping for school supplies. The number of older women who did it too was scarier than the horde of girls our age or slightly older.." Harry shuddered remembering teleporting away in the middle of a crowd after he had been chased out by some teenage girls who recognized him stepping out of Flourish and Botts with a book on Familiars & the familiar bond under his arm.

"I've always been a bit of an odd duck. I'm not like most girls. I'm pretty sure you noticed that" Luna said. "I promise I won't 'go all fangirly' on you." She gave a light push against his leg playfully. "So tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"Yeah I noticed you're not like most other girls. Other girls our age are rather normal but not you. You have this pixie-ish or fae like cuteness about you" Harry said with an easy but honest look in his eyes. "At the risk of sounding very forward and like I'm trying to flatter you to endear you to me, I like that about you and this moment right now where I don't know your name. Its natural and its easy, you're not consciously trying to be something you're not like they are with the amount of cosmetics & perfume they have on" he said. "But since I have the word of such a fair maiden" he grinned slightly once more before offering the girl his hand "my name is Harry Potter. But if you are going to spend any amount of time with me, and I do so honestly hope you do as your company is very enjoyable so far, I would ask you call me Schrödinger. It is the name I prefer."

Lunas eyes widened as her blush returned darker than before. It was forward for him to call her cute but to compare it to pixie or fae like, natural and not forced with cosmetic charms or perfumes, made her heart flutter for a moment. Most girls would take the compliment at face value but where she knew in her family there was the tiniest amount of high elf blood on her mothers side the compliment meant more. It was like validation that there were still those out there who saw more of the world as it was meant to be instead of how it was shaped to be. "Some might say you have a silver tongue Mr. Potter" she said taking his hand and shaking it. "Luna Lovegood, its nice to make the acquaintance of a friendly and honest face."

"Why don't we skip the acquaintace and just say friends? I don't know about you but some of those morons who hurt you seemed to be well connected. I doubt I made any brownie points or friends and I sincerely doubt you would want to call any of them friends with how they treated you" Harry said taking his hand back once Luna let go. "Plus I meant it, your company is nice right now." The hoot and whining meow broke his concentration shifting his eyes over. "Sorry girls, helping our new friend here was kinda important. You two can come out."

Lunas eyes, which had settled back to normal size as Har-Schrödinger she corrected herself mentally- was talking, widened again seeing the two creatures pounce on the boy. "They're gorgeous" she said in a sort of reverent dreamy tone as she observed them interact with their owner. There was such an intelligence in the owls eyes looking back at her and the cat had a look of mischief painted on her face. "May I?"

Hectate glanced back to her bonded, the bond wasn't fully formed yet and wouldn't be for a while, and after the mental nudge she jumped over to the blondes lap. She purred a little feeling her ears be scratched so gently. Butting her head against the girls hand to scratch a little harder she was satisfied to feel it be so a moment later as she curled up in her lap.

Morgana rolled her golden eyes before flying over and landing on the girls shoulder. Her head turned and peered intently into the girls eyes. There was intelligence, a deep intelligence buried under layers of defense mechanisms. The hatchling was used to being hurt by her own kind! That made the owl angry but did nothig to let it show externally as she rubbed her head against the girls. If the blonde human was to at least trust her master and friend then all would be well. The boy was loyal and protective, he would keep the hatchling safe from harm if she trusted him.

"Seems they like you already" Harry said laughing softly, his lips pulling into a tiny smile. "The little furball in your lap enjoying the ear rubs is my familiar Hectate. The beautiful intelligent creature on your shoulder is Morgana." Both respective animals made a sound of approval of being introduced before gold and blue eyes turned to their owner. "Yeah yeah I know already. You two like Luna already" he said in a mock exasperated tone though the look his face was amused.

Luna blinked in surprise and looked between the two animals in surprise. They were both female? And Schrödinger named them both after powerful women associated with magic? While those two facts were minutely surprising it was his comment and answer from a simple gaze that had her curiosity. "They like me?" she asked.

"Yeah they do. See, when the Headmaster took me to school shop and I walked into the pet shop those two beautiful girls had been there a while, Morgana more so than Hectate. A lot of people tried to buy them but they were refused. Morgana bit and pecked everyone before me while Hectate would swipe everyone attempting to buy her with her claws leaving gouge marks and blood on tbe floor. Morgana flew right out her cage and landed on my shoulder before loving on me. Hectate batted away someone trying to buy her and pounced on my leg trying to get me to love on her when my magic tugged me to her."

Luna nodded intrigued herself now. "If I can ask Schrödinger, what kinds of animals they are the specifically? It may explain why they like you and me" she said as she stopped the scratching of Hectates ears in favor of rubbing the felines belly. The purrs got louder as soft paws trapped her hand on the downy like soft fur. "And you two truly are beautiful indeed" she said with quiet awe coloring the undertones of her words. Morganas feather coloring reminded her of the last meteor shower she saw before her mothers passing and Hectates fur combined with her blue eyes reminded her of an inverse black light magic painting she had made last year.

"Morgana is a Hades Owl" Harry said. A look of conusion crossed his face as Lunas eyes shot over within their socket to look at the regal bird. "Something the matter Luna?" he asked.

"A Hades Owl? Hardly ever seen outside of Greece because of the magical properties of their breeding that helps make them much smarter than any other known magic owl? You're sure that shes a Hades Owl?" Luna asked. Those were the facts but if Morgana was indeed a Hades Owl it wouldn't be hard for the bird to find the faint scent of her elven blood. The Hades Owls had served the high elves for so long not just as message carriers but in other capacities as well.

"Thats what the shopkeeper said. Is something wrong?" Harry asked concerned for the blond. Morgnana hooted and cuffed the blonde human with her wing as if to scold her. "Morgana be nice to Luna. We don't hurt our friends" he said pointing a finger at her scolding her who didn't even look repentent.

"Not wrong per so but surprised. Its a secret I hope you can keep to yourself. Through my moms family I have a little bit of elf blood in me and Morganas particular breed of owl used to help my people out a lot. Given the rare number of elf descendents who can access the gifts no matter how dilluted they are its rare running into one of our former creature allies" Luna patted Morganas breast feathers lightly. "Its supposed to be a good omen for those with the fortune to do so.".

"Ah, I see then. I'm now even more glad I could be of help" Harry said. A jerk of the train threw Luna off balance and, being the gentleman he sometimes had to be, a subtle move caught the blonde. Of course it also forced him onto his back on his seat with both Morgana and Hectate making displeased sounds of being forcefully moved. "You alright Luna?" he asked sitting up.

Luna shook her head clearing the motion induced blur from her eyes. Spotting the position they were in, Schrödinger under her with her perched on his waist in a straddling position, her face went atomic red before she shot back to her seat. Goddess above why?! Sure she didn't freak out at his revealing he was Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Freaking-Lived but some would see them in that position and immediately suspect the worst. Of her. "I-I'm fine."

Harry sighed and leaned forward flicking Lunas forehead. "Relax alright? Its not like you're a closet pervert with some shrine built up to what the public thinks I'm supposed to be like." Silence reigned for a moment before leaning forward a touch more. "You aren't one of the weird ones like that are you? And I don't mean weird to be offensive."

Luna almost looked scandalized by the question before realizing he asked it that way purposefully to get her mind off her embarrassment. "No I'm not thank you very much. I have all my Harry Potter posters, plushies, books and figurines on proud display in my room back home. In fact, maybe after Yule break I'll bring my Harry Potter color schemed bra & panty sets for you sign. It'd make all the girls jealous" she said wirh a challenging smirk. The almost horrified expression made her break into laughter. "I'm joking with you Schrödinger. I honestly never understood how our nation celebrates you and ignores the fact you lost your parents in the process. All the stuff they put out about you is a work of fiction to line their pockets with galleons."

"Thank Corvo you were kidding. I was almost afraid for my... You know what, lets forget I almost said what I didn't say" Harry said wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. The looks of utter amusment on Hectate and Morganas face made him pout a little. "Traitors. You're not supposed to side against me." Hectates mewing laughter made him pout more.

"Really I'm sorry but you were kind of asking for it asking me like that" Luna said. "Anyway you were going to tell me what Hectate is."

"Well since you trust me to keep you have elf blood sectet its only fair. I need to do more research into her kind but the shopkeep said Hectate is an albino-"

"Ten minutes to arrival! Get into your school robes if you haven't already! Ten minutes to arrival"

Harry cursed softly in german before apologetically looking to Luna as a Prefect passed in the hallway outside the cabin. Had theh truly spent so much time in comfortable companionship thst the time slipped by tbst quick? "Another time I suppose, promise" he said. "I'm sure I can find an empty bathroom to change in. I'll be backn you can change in here." Snatching one of the plain robes from his trunk he escaped the cabin and closed it, subtly casting a locking charm on it and thanking The Major for showing him to one of shops in Knockturn Alley that removed magical tracers on all manner of objects for the right price, before searching out a bathroom to change in.

Luna looked to the two female creatures befors smiling softly. "Your master is quite the odd duck isn't he" she said with a soft amusement shining in her words. Changing was a quick affair and by the time Schrödinger had returned she was once more entertaining Morgana with alternative pats to her breast feathers and the occasional treat.

"You decent in there Luna?" Harry asked knocking on the cabin door. Once given the he unlocked the door silently and entered dropping his jacket into his trunk. "Maybe its my ignorance of the world here speaking but wheres your trunk and stuff?" he asked.

Lunas eyes glimmered slightly and pulled out a small box pocket. "Daddy shrunk it for me before I got on the trainm. He sait would be easier to carry shrunken down" she explained.

"Ah, that is entirely sensible. Well, I guess I have to learn that charm then. It beats having to lug a heavy trunk around" Harry said nodding his head. Filing the information away for now he ushered his two furry companions into their cages despite their protesting sounds. "I know you don't like the cages but its only for a little bit trust me."

* * *

 **THE GREAT HALL**

* * *

 ** _"Be wary of the dawning past_**

 ** _A stark remainder of days thought last_**

 ** _The Pack returns with steely pride_**

 ** _The direwolf descends with his two brides._**

 ** _Heed the call of The Wilde Pack_**

 _ **If its protection that you seek**_

 _ **Then The Pack is who you need.**_

 _Days_ ** _of predation are now numbered_**

 ** _The blood of their enemies will lay asunder_**

 ** _Heed my warning those of dark predilections;_**

 ** _If you feared the Wilde Hunt of ages gone_**

 ** _You best be fearful of the Wilde Banner and its legion to grow._**

 ** _Mercy is not the wolves great strength."_**

Albus Dumbledore looked at the Sorting Hat and grimaced. The Great Hall was silent as returning students murmured quietly. Where was the normal sorting song? What was the hat talking about? The Sorting begsn and talk returned to normal until the first disrupting domino fell.

"Greengrass, Daphne" Minerva called. Placing the hat on the blonde girls head she stepped.

 _'Ah yes, the first to come. Brave but smart. Loyal but cunning. Too much of all the traits for one of the houses. Better be... **DIRE-KIN!"** _the Sorting Hat called out.

Daphne was utterly perplexed as she looked up at the Sorting Hat. "Pardon hat but I've never heard of Dire-kin" she said with a polite but confused tone.

Dumbledore cursed internally. He woul have to stop this now before it got out of hand! He and the previous headmaster purposefully snuffed out that house from Hogwarts history for a reason! "There is no Dire-kin house. Redo the sorting" he ordered the hat.

"You are a terrible liar Albus. You and Headmasters past have snuffed every mention of the Dire-kin house and their lines since Hogwarts first class but I am crafted by the Founders so I have the full authority to place the students where they fit best" the hat mocked. "This girl is a Direwolf through and through. Dire-kin she stays!" As the hat finished a fifth table appeared in the hall under a fifth banner decorated with a black and gold snarling direwolf head.

Minerva felt a conflicting argument rise in her throat but said nothing. The Sorting Hat placed the students, not them. If the Sorting spoke the truth and had been actively snuffing all mentions of a fifth house that had been presence since the founding of Hogwarts she would get her answers one way or another. "On your way Ms. Greengrass" she said taking the hat back shooing the girl to the new table situated between the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Harry watched intrigued bkuncing on the balls of his feet. Now this was really getting interesting he thought.

"Lovegood, Luna."

Harry gave the blonde an encouraging hug before pushing her forward lightly.

 _'And the second bride shows her feathers. Just like your sister wife, you have all the houses qualities in spades. Better be... **DIRE-KIN!** ' _the Sorting Hat shouted. Polite clapping filled the air of the hall as Luna pulled the hat off and proceeded to the table with the previously sorted girl.

Eyes danced around the staff table sharing looks that didn't look like they knew what to do.

"Potter, Harry." Excited whispers filled the hall but no one came forward. "Harry Potter!"

"Nein dozentin McGonagall." Harrys voice resounded behind the staff table perched on the very tip of Dumbledores throne-like chair on one foot defying the laws of gravity like he weighed nothhing. "Harry Potter was a boy sent by Albus Dumbledore to live with abusive muggles after his family was murdered by Voldemort." There was sharp silence as he looked almost thoughtful and made a motion to the Sorting Hat that was summoned to his hands. "Guten Abend Herr Hut. Ich bin zu den schönen Damen am Dire-kin-Tisch, da?" he asked.

The student body was shocked by what they heard. Not the fact that Harry Blood Potter spoke a foreign language but his claim. The things they had knew of the boy who lived was a lie? He was raised by muggles who abused him and was put there by Albus Dumbledore? That couldn't be right.

"Da heir Direwolf."

Harry nodded his head and tossed the Sorting Hat back to Minerva. "For the record dozentin McGonagall" he turned his gaze to the scottish witch "and you as well" his gaze travelled to the other teachers whose eyes were raptly focused on him "my name is Schrödinger for public record." His piece said he sat between the two Luna and Daphne introducing himself to the taller blonde witch as the sorting finished with three boys and and one more girl joining the Dire-Kin table.

* * *

A/N: cut print and end. So i promised shenanigans and i think this is a good start. A fifth house that had been actively suppressed? A prophetic warning of three to lead a pack to be the central peacekeepers?

Yeah i know a lot is coming in fast but it has to for me to get the set up i want done to let character developement grow more easily. And yes, the pair is revealed at last! HarryxLunaxDaphne. Its going to be interesting to say the least.

And the big question that comes to mind im sure many will ask- What are the teachers going to do about harry outing dumbledore putting him with abusive muggles? Will minerva lose her shit? Will snape give two hippogriff shits?

German translation:

"Guten Abend Herr Hut. Ich bin zu den schönen Damen am Dire-kin-Tisch, da?- good evening mister hat. i am to join the beautiful ladies at the Dire-kin table yes?

Dozentin- professor/instructress specific for female teachers

 **WHY AM ASKING YOU ALL RHETORICAL QUESTIONS THAT WONT BE ANSWERED RIGHT NOW?! WELL, I GOTTA TORTURE YOUR IMAGINATION TO MAKE YOU CLAMOR FOR MORE. TA TA LOVELY READERS**


	4. You're our Head of House?

Harry paused mid sentence as the sound of fork hitting goblet filled the air. His eyes drifed over to Dumbledore and filtered out the unimportant bits. Banned items, forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason, third floor off-limits to al- Hello there you gorgeous present opportunity to mess with a scheming alzheimers old man. It was all likelihood a trap or test for some unknown end game but curiosity and the cat. _'Only I'm the cat in this situation and I'm already alive & dead'_ he thought as a small smirk broke out at the edges of his lips.

"Schrödinger? Are you alright? You look like you're about to go on a spree" Lilith Rothchild, a muggleborn witch and the only other girl sorted into the Dire-kin house, asked cautiously weighing her words. While the seven of them talked over the course of dinner, small talk of dislike likes hobbies etc, she had noticed something odd about her housemate situated between the two blonde witches. Not only did he seem to be constantly moving, something that could easily be called nerves but she didn't think was the case with him, but his eyes were suspiciously sharp with an underlined intelligence. There was something in that emerald gaze that told her he knew a lot more than he let on to knowing. Something that was dangerous and she certainly never wanted to be on the opposing side of. Something that seemed far more primal and animal under the skin than human.

Harry turned his gaze and let his smirk fall into a good natured grin. Oh, for such a young and naive to the magical world witch like the young miss Rothchild to pick up on that was both interesting and of concern. At most Daphne and Luna, when the time was right of course, should be the only ones aware of his moods but certainly not miss Rothchild. "Nein, nein. No need to worry to a pretty red hair on your head" he said and patted the witch on the head much like a big brother to his little sister. "I just tend to...have moments where it seems my state of being is in questionable states of mental health. I promise that come the the morning there will be no dead bodies or scattered body parts decorating the halls like a blood colored Andy Warhol." Ok maybe that came out a little condescending but Lilith seemed to get the message loud and clear, don't ask questions you don't truly want perfectly candid answers too, as a nervous laugh escaped her lips.

"R-right.. Sorry.I have a bad habit of worrying about other people" Lilith said weakly as she scratched the side of her cheek in embarrasment.

On either side of her James and Harrison Ginty, identical twin brothers with dusky complexions wheat coloroed hair and sea blue eyes, wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. "Thats a little"

"Grim for"

"A simple question don't you"

"Think so mate?"

Daphne palmed her face and cursed under breath. She had heard of twin siblings having this ability to finish thought, sentences and idea mid-stream & now she was going to have to live with it for seventy months while she got her education; it would make a girl scream if she didn't have an appearance to hold up. Her eyes glared at the Potter boy responsible for it. "A simple 'I'm fine, nothing tonworry about' would have sufficed jnstead of scaring the poor girl" she said kneading the bridge of her nose. Morgana forgive her for whatever she did to deserve this type of punishment. Who knows what her family would think of this when they heard. She was supposed to be in Slythin where her friends were and the children of her parents friends were. She was supposed to cultivate a reportoire with the children of her parents friends so that when she took over as Lady Greengrass and the others as the heads of their houses business would run as usual. Now there was no telling what would happen or if she could still do that.

"I do believe that is precisely what Schrödinger said Daphne. Perhaps you should get those Diddling Ear Plorts removed. They tend to cause a very escalated change in moods" Luna said with a very serious nod. She wasn't bothered by the incredulous stares by the others save Schrödinger who merely raised an eyebrow. Dropping a hand into her robe pockets she pulled out six copies of The Quibbler and handed them out. "Contrary to popar belief" she abandoned her normally airy dreamy tone for a more dry & serious one "my fathers publication is not as dotty as he purposefully makes it out to be. If you rub more than two brain cells together you could see that the Daily Prophet reports what the British Ministry wants you to believe is the truth. My father has the courage to do it but tell the people who know how to read between the lines the _actual truth_. Try it, you might learn something." The ditzy breezy smile returned as the deserts appears and she dug in with gusto to a bright neon green pudding.

Harry and the others exchanged a glance thinking that Luna switching seeming personalities on a dime was a little disconcerting. He saw the cornered girl on the train, a playful girl in the privacy of the compartment, the carefree ditzy blonde and now there was a complete one eighty where she could be a dry & grim serious. Well today was certainly a time for learning and classes didn't start til monday. "Well, I'm game to giving it a shot. The muggles do say to give at least one shake, two if you want to to be thorough but three is-"

Michael Flynn, a rather pale boy with brown hair and eyes, slapped a hand over Schrödingers mouth. "That is the wrong context to use that principle" he said with a rather pointed look.

"How am I supposed to know that? Before Albus Dumbledore came to take me school shopping the best experiences I had with muggles was criminal youths my own age. The aunt and uncle he put me with treated me no better than a slave. Got beat for everything and nothing at all. My cousin Dudley broke a vase and blames me for it? Get beaten. Didn't finish breakfast in time? Get besten. Forget about food, I only got fed scraps not suitable for a dog when I would start hacking up blood bile and water on the edge of death. I mean, do you know how hard it is for a kid to steal and hawk shit on the streets so that he has five pounds to his name so he can afford a candy bar after not being fed for two weeks because 'the little freak stole duddy-kins homework to make him look stupid!'" Harry said trying to imitate his aunt Petunias high pitched saueaky voice and failing.

The six other occupants of the Dire-kin table and those of the Ravenclaw table close enough to hear looked absolutely mortified. To many Albus Dumbledor was the pinnacle of all things Light, to those of that mindset, and to others-mostly muggleborns- he was supposed to be the pinnacle of progress to level the playing the field for everyone to have an equal chance no matter your blood status or status in general. To accuse him of knowingly placing Harry Potter in an abusive environment where his heritage of being a wizard would come out and make him a target for violence from **family** of all things... It just couldn't be,. There had to be another explanation.

Harry nodded his head mentally and enjoyed the taste of his pie. Good, the old bastard had been listening and reading his lips as evidenced by the look in the mans eyes being rather dark. Raising a glass subtly he took a drink and spit it out promptly. "By god what is this swill? Its attrocious" he said staring distastefully at the orange liquid.

"Pumpkin juice. Its a forced on you acquired taste by most of wizard society til the age of majority and most people turn to alcohol to forget about pumpkin juice" Luna said as she sipped at a cup of tea.

"Luna, where did you get that?" Harry asked slowly as he pointed at the tea mug and its steaming contents.

"Oh, silly Schrödinger. All you must do at dinner is ask for a substitution if something isn't to your liking. Daddy told me the house elves are more than accomodating. Being subservient by nature they are more than happy to adjust at the snap of your fingers and a kindly worded request. They may be subservient but they are still sentient beings with feelings" Luna said with a soft giggle.

Harry almost wanted to pound his head into the table for his stupidity. How could he have forgotten something so basic? House elves would equally be an asset as much as they would be a problem. "Can I have a mug of Earl Grey, light on the cream and two cubes of sugar" he said snapping his fingers. In a flash the mug of pumpkin juice was gone an a mug of steaming tea was before him. Giving it a test stir to melt the sugar he took a sip and was much more pleased. "Much more appreciated, thank you."

Up at the staff table Dumbledore was grinding his teeth behind the forced smile. If he had to deal personally with the insolent little brat Potter himself it would be the last thing the boy would regret on this mortal coil. Reading the boys lips was easy but seeing the looks of disgust and horror before dark looks were shot at him was something he had to contain but ho-

Harry smirked slightly pushing his plate away as a bowl of pudding appeared in front of Luna whose eyes lit up like the St. Brutus christmas tree. Oh the blonde witch was definitely amusing and interesting to him, Daphne was interesting to a degree as well but not nearly as much, that he began to ponder if she might be useful in his future plots. Having a friend who nobody takes seriously because your family is thought as dotty loons was a clear strategic advantage. _'Not to mention she is cute. Who knows, she might be more than a friend'_ he thought privately to himself.

"Now that all the neccesities are out of the way and we are all fed & watered it is time for us to retire. If you will follow your Prefects-"

"You forget my students Albus Dumbledore."

All eyes turned to the doors of the Great Hall that blew open with a great force and bang. Standing between the massive oak doors was a man who could pass as in his fourties with the beginning hints of grey hair making strides though his held back long blonde hair. Fairly well muscled in robes that clung to his form like a second skin the man noted more than a few women and the older female students making doe eyes at him while drooling. "And while we are talking about me I would suggest lowering your wands unless you wish to lose not just your wand but the arm holding it" the man said with a rather irked scowl.

Harry looked at the man and raised an appraising eyebrow at him. He was certainly different but it was something in the mans magic that was more.. wild would be the term he would use tentatively. "Oohh, I like him. Can we keep him Luna? I promise to feed, water and take him for walks. I already have the perfect names for him already! Rex, Killer, Beastie or my personal favorite- Sexmuffin" he said rolling his eyes sarcastically. He wasn't being serious, not completely anyway, but it seemed that the girls understood his jest as they laughed good naturedly but rolled their eyes at him.

Lilith choked on her drink as Schrödinger listed off the last one and her face went atomic cherry red at the implication the boy had made so non-chalantly. "Y-you-you don't say that kind of thing out loud!" she said through a stutter and squeak.

The McGinty twins looked confused while Michaels head collided with the table. Lunas eyes glowing with amusement and Daphnes sheer cluelessness made Harry snicker while his periphal senses picked up several other presumed mugggleborn students at the Ravenclaw table choke on their own drinks.

"Having a pet is a big responsibility Schrödinger. Besides all that what would your owl and lovely feline familiar think if you came back with a new pet? I highly doubt that they would approve of sharing" Luna said in a tutting tone while wagging her finger at him.

While the two youths had their fun with the situation Dumbledore and the rest of the staff had been on their feet with wands drawn the moment the man had been visible. No one had the brass ones to directly attack Hogwarts alone and here was a man claiming their students were **HIS** students. "Identify yourself" Dumbledore ordered keeping his wand level at the mans chest. He already knew he would have a massive headache to deal with from Minerva with Harry revealing that he'd purposefully placed the boy with abusive muggles but it was made worse when the boy added on for his housemates to hear just how often & how miniscule things would earn him a beating.

"Albus, Albus, Albus." The man advanced carefree of the danger he was in as a wild gleam entered his eyes. "You already know who I am don't you ya old goat?" he asked mockingly. "You and every Headmaster after Headmaster Goldshaft tried to purge me and mine from the history of Hogwarts. My House, my contributions to the school. What my House stood for." The man continued not fazed by the stunning spell that impacted the center of his chest. "That tickled Albus." A ferocious smirk painted itself on his lips as he made a motion of his hand.

The whole of the Great Hall was in awe every teacher and Headmaster Dumbledores wands were snatched out of their hands & went flying into the mans open palm. Wandless magic was exceedingly hard to do for simple things but a wandless mass disarming spell? To say a fair share of the student body was in awe would be understating it.

"My name is Edward Lucius Dire. First Blood and Lord of the House of Dire. Head of the Hogwarts House of Dire-Kin." Edwards eyes turned to the seven youths sorted into his House and his ferocious smirk became slightly less so. "The House of Dire-Kin never called the dormitories in the school home children. Follow the alpha" he said making a come hither motion and turned back out of the Great Hall despite protest from the teachers. "Be grateful I don't snap your wands for assaulting a Founding Lord of this school. As it stands, you shall all see a day in court for this. My Houses re-emergence is no coincidence you insignificant whelps."

The four kids sorted after Schrödinger, Daphne and Luna shared a look before glancing to the other three. It was obvious to them the three of them were a powerful dynamic in the making. Schrödinger was a bit nuts but acted like the perfect grounding wire to Lunas ditzyness and a spark to get Daphne seemingly off the ground from her stoic 'throne' of calm. "Its up to you brothers, sisters" Lilith said blushing slightly at the attention focused on her at her wording. "Professor McGonagall said our house is supposed to be like our family right? Dire-wolves and canines in general are all pack animals that stick together. That would make us like..."

"Brothers and sisters" the Ginty twins said nodding their heads in unison.

"What are you slow pokes waiting for?!"

Luna looked over and spotted a tiny version of Schrödinger, complete with fake cat ears and tail, riding shotgun on Edwards shoulder. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. Morgana help them all if Schrödinger was always going to be this excitable. "I guess our all knowing and energetic cat boy of a leader has chosen for us gang. Lets get goin. Like Lilith said, Dire-wolves are pack animals and thats our emblem now. We stand and survive as a pack from now on."

Daphne nodded and ushering the others ahead of her & Luna. "Its going to fall on us to keep Schrödinger from doing anything and everything stupid won't it?" she asked Luna rhetorically. Her gut already said yes in response and she learned long ago to trust her gut when it gave her a strong feeling like this. Even if she would have to endure the ear grating sin of twin speak, Schrödinger would keep her on her toes and forever make things interesting at least.

Lun smiled an airy, dreamy little smile in response as she skipped beside Daphne. "Indeed but we couldn't ask for a better potential suitor than him don't you agree? He presents an interesting mask but we both have seen through it. He carries the heart of a wolf in his chest. You must have seen the way he was looking at the others and us. His gaze was so sharp yet protective under its veil of being a few sickles short of a galleon" she said with a sing song tone.

"Luna, don't take this the wrong way but I think all the pudding you ate went to your head" Daphne said with a sidelong glance as they caught up to the rest of the other Dire-Kin students. "Potential suitor? Sure hes an interesting puzzle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a mystery but I would hardly call him a potential suitor."

"Deny it all you want for now Daphne. The song the hat spoke of the wolf and his brides. You went first to the house table and when I went up the hat said I was the second bride which tells me you are the first. Process of elimination nixes the two Ginty boys, the song said wolf not wolves. Not to mention the other boy seems nice enough but able to lead a pack with two women of unmeasured potential in their own right? I hardly think not. Face it Greengrass" Lunas voice turned harsh for a second "it is Schrödinger and even if the hat was speaking in anything but vague notions I do not. Seer blood runs in my family and the moment that he helped me on the train I saw flashes of what I can only guess is the potential future. Most of them, all but one flash, include two blondes witches madly in love with each other as they are with a wizard who looked like an older version of Schrödinger with battle scars. Those two blonde witches- they are older versions of us and I am willing to bet my soul on that."

* * *

A/N: so thats a wrap on this chapter and slightly shorter than I would like but it works to my desire. Harry has an inclination to explore the third floor corridor to find and take whatever is hid there- wl the cat burgular make it an easy task?

On the note of Daphne and Luna, why dear Luna would she reveal that information to Daphne knowingly? Only I know and I leave you all to ponder. Til the next episode anyway.

On the note of the "Founding Lord" of Dire-Kin still be alive- is he who he says he is? If he is then how the hell is he still alive when the other founders wre not? Why does he not care about harry calling him sexmuffin?!

All answers, or most at least, will be revealed next time. Peace out.


	5. History Lesson and Breakfast Shows

Harry grinned slightly as he owlishly turned his head a near completely one hundred and eighty taking in every detail of his new shindigs. Located not too far from what he assumed was the Forbidden Forest their Head of House had led them to a cave system that was hidden behind a password illusion. Beyond the illusion they were shown a very specific series of branch off caves within the system that led to their common room, sleeping area, the separate bathrooms for both genders-natural hot and cold springs fed by the land-, a cave dedicated as a study room lined floor to ceiling with packed bookshelves and even a large communal cave the size of the Great Hall that could be used for the magical & mundane physical kind. "Yo I got to say Sexmuffin, I'm digging the place man. Roomy, utilitarian, totally natural save for the elements needed for our studies but I do have one complaint" he said hopping off the mans shoulder ignoring the twitch of the eyebrow.

"My name is Edward and if you can't use my name then you will address me as sir" Edward said with strained patience.

"Sure sure, whatever you say Sexmuffin. Now I got to ask, I know the symbol of the house is a direwolf but did you have to go overboard with the motif? I mean nearly every room has an overwhelmingly in your face mural carved into the stone wa-"

Edward picked Harry up by the collar of his robes and raised him to eye level. "I'm sorry but do you have a problem hearing or are you willfully ignoring direct instruction from your head of house?" he asked with a pointed glare.

"Eh, the doctors at the crazy house _did_ say I have AD- OOH! SHINY!' Against all laws of reality, like with his earlier stunt of shrinking down many times his actual size to fit on Edwarss shoulder, he was gone within a blink of the eye and in his place was a doll of his exact likeness .

Luna had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggle as she saw the older wizard palm his face. Yes, things were definitely going to be non-stop interesting with Schrödinger around. "I would get used to this sir. Schrödinger is a little unhinged in the good way" she said once her laughter had passed. Turning her gaze to look at Likith she grinned at the sight of a miniature Schrödinger pawing at the girls earings like a cat from his perch on her sxhoulder. "I can say from first hand experience he embodies the spirit of a direwolf to a default. He actually helped me out from a bunch of bullies on the train when he didn't have to and made it a point to make me feel better after a prefect marched the guilty parties off to Merlin knows where."

Edward turned his gaze from the blonde girl to his student pawing anothers earings like a cat from her shoulder. He'd never seen a student like this Schrödinger able to use such strange magics without thought but it was obvious the boy had the makings of an alpha already in him. If it wasn't for the blonde witch speaking up about the incident on the train he would have assumed it would be the centuries of waiting for the time to re-emerge dulling his senses to misread people but the brief recap of what happened rang every bit of truth it showed in her eyes. "Schrödinger."

Harry paused mid bat and turned his head with an inquisitive head tilt commonly seen on nearly every cat. "Yes Sexmuffin?" he asked curiously. He couldn't help ginning as Edward had to fight himself to not palm his face. Oh this was too fun. At least for all the huff the man was being a good sport. "How can I help you today?"

"You can start by stop calling me Sexmuffin. I'm starting to think you might be a poof" Edward said with a serious deadpan tone of voice.

"Oi! I resent that! Just because I'm secure enough in my masculinity to appreciate a handsome man as I am a beautiful woman DOES NOT nake me a poof!" Harry said shaking a fist at the man. "Secondly, just for the record I do prefer my eventual partner or partners- you never know how the cards fall these days- to have a holster not a wand. Not that that theres wrong with a guy preferring a wand over a holster but that ain't me. I mean some of my best mates back at the nut house are open flaming poofs and they're the best guys to talk to. When they don't owe me money anyway and then they usually try to hide from me. Never works though." His lips quirked into a tiny secretive smirk before his expression returned to a contemplative one. "But what can I do ya for Sexmuffin? Besides questioning my sexuality and tastes in gender that is."

"Thats two ways of saying the same thing Schrödinger" Daphne said with an exasperated tone as she kneaded the bridge of her nose. She made a mental note to ask her father to send her a healthy supply of calming drought if this was just a taste of a day of what the next seven years would be like.

"Six of thing, half a dozen of another. Tomatoe, tomato-the point is whatever." Harry launched himself from Liliths shoulder onto Daphnes and took a seat.

"I was going to ask if Ms.."

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood" the witch supplied with a breezy smile.

"Rightn thank you. I was going to ask if Ms. Lovegood is telling the truth about you helping her out with a bullying issue on the train" Edward said as he conjured chairs for the lot of them and motioned for everyone to sit.

"Oh that, its old news by now but yeah. I could never stand bullies and took it upon myself to stop it. Well I almost did, a prefect came before I could deal with it my way a hundred percent. Well enough for the people being led away in the spell to who knows where. I mean, would you let it slide when you hear a group of kids ganging up on one saying they were loony or that they should have died with their parent? I wasn't about to since I know how it feels. Filthy muggles I was left told me by some sin I survived the car crash that killed my parents. Imagine my surprise once I got my letter and shit that one odd book out detailing the last century of magical Britain would tell me the truth. But being told by people who were supposed to be your family it was some unholy force that saved me from dying with my parents, I wasn't going to let it slide when it came to someone else. That shit fucks your mind up man" Harry said bluntly and with a narrowed gaze.

Edward nodded his head and made a mental note to speak privately with Schrödinger. "Commendable but you have to control your language. You'll find that most of the staff is rather archaic and will dock you points left & right for your swearing" he said.

"I should care...why exactly? If you think I'm going to conform to a shrewd old bag of bones preconception of "right and proper" behaviou then call me a flaming poof because you're fucking kidding yourself. I will speak my mind as I see fit and I will not hesitate to stand up for myself, my house mates & those who need help. A direwolf in nature protects its pack first and foremost but they are often mediators and protectors of others as well. If I have to step on toes to make that happen too fucking bad. We live as a pack, Gryffindor a pride, Ravenclaw a murder, Slytherin and Hufflepuff as dens. Now whats the connection there?" Harry asked.

"Aside from our house the other four have emblem animals that have conflicting natures in the real world that often lead to conflict between the species?" Lilith guessed looking unsure.

Harry nodded his head and jumped off Daphnes shoulder returning to normal size. "Yes. And no" he said taking the central seat surrounded by everyone else who looked at him intrigued. "They have the same pack mentality as us but its not what sets us apart from them. Nor is it the connection I'm trying to make you all draw." He made a motion with his wand and the chair changed slightly to be more comfortable. "Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other because they are diametric opposites in ideology from a general vantage if you aren't talking about specific people. Everyone associates Gryffindor with heroic Light leaning idealistic pansies like Albus the Poof Dumbledore" he said casually despite the gawking from the others and an amused expression from Edward. "In the same vein Slytherin is viewed as a corrupted mess of Death Eaters in training and Dark supporting factions because the most notable alumni to stain the name of Slytherin is the dark douche lord himself Voldemort. Toss aside the whole of magical angle and think for a moment about nature. Snakes and lions are first & foremost hunters, ravens and badgers are not. You have two hunters fighting for a meal so to speak and two wo sets of scavengers trying to pilfer the dead carcass for the meat. What do you get in that situation?" he asked.

"More death or injuries than necessary" one of the Ginty twins said with a screwed up thinking expression.

"Close enough to what I'm driving my point at. Even splitting it to one hunter fighting one scavenger each you have a problem where theres going to be outlying members of each group that caught in the crossfire, members of the groups that can't fight and are liable to get hurt hurt" Harry said.

"Well put young alpha" Edward said chuckling. Seeing all eyes turn to him he stood and tapped the arm of his chair and summoned his wand from a barely perfeptible slit in the stone. "Godric, Rowena, Salazar and Helga realized that without a neutral hunter in the mess the two scavengers, as you put it, would be put down quickly leaving a bloody war to be fought amongst the hunters. Hence why they approached me back in the day. My reputation as a monster hunter, back then controlled a monster population controller, made it attractive to say the least where imparted strength would equal out the equation so that no one hunter or scavenger was disadvantaged. It worked for the first generations of kids, twenty years of students up until the first Headmaster of Hogwarts died. Things changed after that and I don't mean for the better like myself & the other founders wanted."

"Change how sir?" Lilith asked leaning forward in her seat

"I'll tell you how but be warned this is the unabridged truth of the matter. That fake history in Hogwarts: A History is so heavily whitewashed and edited it may as well be called fiction" Edward said with disgust coloring his tone before beginning the tale. "It started the first scholastic year when the second Headmaster of the school was chosen."

* * *

Up in the castle Dumbledore paced his office with an ureadable expression as he glared at the Forbidden Forest. How was the blasted man still alive?! The House of Dire-Kin was a piece of history! Forgotten and erased for a reason! Now it was going to blow up in his face before the first test of his plans to control the Potter boy began! He needed to get his wand back, discredit the man claiming to be a survived founder and resort the Dire-Kin students and get that Potter brat firmly under thumb. The only question of the matter was how to do just that. If he had more conscious thought settled on his surroundings Dumbledore would have noticed the thunderstorm developing on the horizon as it began to let down sheets of rain.

"Yes... That should do nicely indeed." Blue twinkled with a not so innocent gleam. He would see the man claiming to be the Lord of House Dire discredited and done with before the first day of classes began come Monday. For now he would continue his preperations to test Harry Potter.

* * *

When Monday came around Harry and the Dire-Kin kids strolled into the Great Hall with their head of house following behind, aurors flanking him. The number of eyes on them all was staggering as Harry plopped down at the table between Luna and Daphne. "Ten knuts says this is about to be a total melt down" he said casually as he spooned some sausage, egg and toasts onto his plate.

"Thats a sucker bet Schrödinger and you know it" Lilith said.

"We don't know that for sure little Lilith" Luna said with a smile. "This could just as easily be a peacable conversation between all involved." Her eyes trailed after Edward and the aurors were mid furious whisper conversation.

James raised an eyebrow as Professor Snape stood with a snarling expression on his expression. Whatever the man said obviously had to be of some threatening or illegal sort because in the blink of an eye the aurors had Snape in shackles despite the protests of Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Lils said it was a sucker bet Nine Lives" the boy said rolling his eyes.

Harry snorted and barely paid attention to the going on as outrage & cheers were going around the Hall. "Well I told you" he said with a look.

Daphne and Luna cuffed Schrödinger upside the head before their schedules were handed to them. "Be nice. We don't want to grow too many enemies too soon" Daphne said looking over their schedule. "Potions and Transfiguration with Slytherins, Charms with Hufflepuff, History of Magic with Ravenclaw. Boring.."

Luna merely tilted her head slightly in thought. "I wouldn't say that Daphne" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Its about to get very very interesting I think."


End file.
